


Nobody Knows You Better

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River, on the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows You Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for alt_universe_me

The Doctor arrives precisely when she expects him to.

River had no doubts in her mind, particularly since she went to such great lengths to ensure his inevitable arrival to assist in her escape from the _Byzantine_. She knows him far too well.

She’ll know him better in the future past.

She’s never been known for doing the right thing in the right order and she sees no reason to break from tradition with the Doctor.

That’s he’s younger isn’t a disappointment.

She knows who he’ll be (and who she’ll be) and there’s a certain delight she gets out of knowing more than he does.

He looks adorable all baby-faced and frowning.

She takes great pleasure in knowing she knows how to push his buttons.

She knows no-one else will ever know him quite as well.

Just as well.

She’s never been good with competition.


End file.
